1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein related to processing transactions between a seller and a customer.
2. Information
Technological advances in financial services have enabled efficient non-cash transactions between merchants and customers. The evolution of credit cards and debit cards have enabled efficient payment for goods and/or services without the use of cash. In such non-cash transactions, a merchant typically receives information regarding a credit and/or debit card, which is then used to process payment with a financial institution that issues the credit and/or debit card. Additionally, the use of the Internet to process transactions between merchants and customers increasingly involves transmitting a customer's sensitive financial information over public networks.
Businesses have increasingly turned to the use of Internet transactions for the efficient purchase goods and services. Here, an individual associated with a business, such as an employee, may purchase goods and/or services on behalf of the business using a computing platform to communicate with merchants according to one or more Internet protocols. There is a need for processes to enable businesses to efficiently use such transactions while maintaining control over purchasing according to a policy.